


The Legendary Knight

by LizarDye



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Abuse, He just acts and looks like one, M/M, Magic, Marth isn't a lady, Mpreg, Poor Ike, confusing plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizarDye/pseuds/LizarDye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land of Hyrule, a beautiful land blessed with light radiating from three sacred artifacts: the Triforce. A knight, blessed with courage and unobtainable strength, wishes to search for the sacred artifacts. However, standing in his way are perilous traps and possible death. But a plead from the captured Princess of Atlea catches the knight's attention, and thus hurries to her location, his own team slowly assembling as he gets closer and closer to his goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legendary Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I half-assed the ending, and made males basically females. Don't blame me when your mom asks: "The fuck you reading?" Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

The land of Hyrule, flourishing because of the legendary host of the power of Light and Darkness. Three sacred stones lie within three separate locations, though no one knows their true power. One knight, the knight of legendary power, blessed with courage unlike any other's, wishes to seek out all three to give the world the same blessing his land obtained because of the treasured artifacts. 

The Triforce of Courage, a shining embodiment said to give the host courage, like the knight who wishes to obtain it. The Triforce of Wisdom, a glistening embodiment said to give the host infinite wisdom. The Triforce of Power, a darkened embodiment said to give the host indescribable power, though at the cost of his or her sanity and Light. However, if they obtain the other Triforces, they can obtain the Triforce of Power without losing their sanity and Light. 

The Triforce of Courage lies in a forest that lives by the name the Forest of Courage due to the Triforce of Courage residing there. In the forest lies perilous traps, each obtaining a monster of indescribable rage. Three trials await the man brave enough to tread on such dangerous ground. The first contains a giant stone statue that comes to life, attacking the man who dare attack it. The second is a dragon, powerful enough to destroy the entire forest. The third is a fire golem, the flames it emits able to destroy an entire kingdom. 

The Triforce of Wisdom lies with a young princess lying in a tower protected by an evil mole able to transform into a man—the tower is called the Tower of Wisdom because of the Triforce of Wisdom residing within it. Though the beast sounds harmless, it is far beyond that. The hero, after obtaining the Triforce of Courage, must answer three questions correctly, or perish. Once they arrive to the top room, they are presented with the Triforce of Wisdom. Although it seems to end, a powerful mage will appear and attack the brave hero, either killing him or finding interest and asking for a duel. 

The Triforce of Power lay in a volcano, only obtainable if the knight can save the princess and travel to the Cave of Spirits and ask the Spirit of Power for its assistance in gaining the Triforce of Power—the volcano is called the Volcano of Power because the Triforce of Power residing there. The volcano only contains minor obstacles, but where the Triforce of Power lay is a Demon of mass destruction, who only wishes to keep the Triforce of Power within its grasp. The knight must defeat the Demon to obtain the final Triforce, and give peace and prosperity to the world. 

The tale of the knight—or the Knight of Courage, as he wishes to be called—begins in a large kingdom called Hyrule. The knight currently wanders Hyrule in search of the sacred artifacts. However, the knight is unsuccessful with his search… so far. 

The knight finds himself in a small tavern residing in a large town called Crimea. The tavern is quite popular, large to hold the many soldiers drinking. The tavern's—the Stumbling Knight—owner is named Ike, a retired mercenary only wishing to give back to his town. 

The knight sat at the bar and ordered himself a drink, though not alcoholic. He preferred remaining unaffected by the allure of alcohol and its effects. 

"Hello, sir. What brings you here today?" Ike asked as he placed the knight's drink in front of him. 

The knight looked up. "I wish to obtain the Triforces."

"Eh? The Triforces? You mean, the ancient artifacts that give Hyrule its beauty and peace? Why?"

"I wish to give the world peace and prosperity, such as our own kingdom. I agree, it may be dangerous, but I wish to fulfill my dreams of a perfect world."

Ike nodded as he wiped a glass clean. "Ah, that seems rather extravagant, no? Are you alone on this journey, knight?"

"Indeed. My village is rather… small, so my village has limited fighters. Though, with the help of some people I meet on my journey, I do pray I am able to save them and the world."

Ike smiled. "Such a wild dream for such a small knight… I respect you, young knight."

The knight frowned slightly. "I am no child, barkeep. And though I look small, I am very strong and courageous." Sipping his drink, he stood. "Would you know where I could find the first Triforce?"

"Indeed, knight. But first, I wish to know a bit about you." The barkeep smirked. "Come back when the sun sets, and I shall treat you to some drinks."

"Ah, keep your drinks, barkeep. I only wish for the information. Though I wish to save the world, I also wish to take the princess's hand in marriage. From legends, I hear she is around my own age and very beautiful."

The barkeep chuckled. "As you wish. But we shall speak in privacy. As I said, come back when the sun sets. I shall close at that time. Just go around the back and knock three times. I will know it is you, knight."

The knight nodded and began walking away but stopped. "And, by the way, my name is Link. Soon the whole world shall know my name. I shall be known as the Knight of Courage!" the knight said with such confidence and a raised fist. 

Ike smiled as the knight walked out of the tavern, possibly to his own home—that is, if he actually owns a home. He seemed small, though Ike knew there was muscle beneath his silver armor and bright green tunic. He also wore a green hat, and a blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. He seemed as though he hailed from a rich town, his job being a brave knight, protecting his town and country. 

 

Link had wandered the streets of Crimea. It was a wonderful town with many bright faces and playful children. The knight thought the town was quite upbeat and bright. However, he did spot a few people with a thief-like appearance. There was a man named Snake who ran a gang that consisted of a man who called himself Captain Falcon and a bounty hunter named Samus. She only joined so she could collect more bounties. 

Link spotted an armory with a man standing there with very bright red hair. He wore a simple brown-black tunic with black trousers. Around his head was a blue and yellow headband, and Link thought it definitely did not match his outfit. 

"Ah! Hello, passerby!" the redhead shouted, grinning as widely as humanly possible. 

"Hello, blacksmith," the knight replied. 

"The name be Roy, knight! Though, if ya need a sword created, don't be afraid to ask." 

"Well, my name is Link, Knight of Courage."

"Ah, lookin' for the Triforces, eh, knight? Quite the challenge," Roy said, banging his hammer onto a hot sword. 

"Indeed. Do you know any mercenaries around? I may need some on my journey." Link began searching for his wallet. "I know not how much money I have, but I know lords and noblewomen in different kingdoms, and they would be willing to pay."

"Nay, they won't ask for a dime. Mercenaries take after Ike's code of honor: Help those who ask for it."

Link's eyes widened. "Truly? That is amazing, quite selfless as well."

Roy grinned. "I may as well go on the journey with ye, Link."

The knight looked at the blacksmith surprisedly. "Really? That would be very kind of you, blacksmith." Link bowed slightly. 

"I know a few mages around these parts. I oughta search for 'em. Let us see… There be the twin mages, so we got our magic. Now we need a smart person… Not me, as I be as dumb as that box," Roy said, pointing at a box next to Link's foot. 

"I heard from a kind man there is a very smart noblewoman that goes by the name Zelda with a brother named Sheik. She may help us on our quest, as might the other."

Roy nodded. "Any others, knight? So, we has a blacksmith—me. We have mages—the Twin Mages of Ylisse. We have a knight—sir Link, Knight of Courage! Do you know any other swordsmen, knight?"

"I know not of any swordsmen, but I do know of a retired mercenary. Do you think Ike would help us?"

"Possibly, knight. He hasn't used Ragnell, his sword, in over two years, ever since learning of the disappearance of the Princess of Atlea. The poor man was devastated."

Link doled slightly. "The princess was captured?"

Roy nodded, his eyes wandering the street. "Aye. The Royal Guards say the princess screamed something fierce and a shattering vase followed. There be one hell of a reward for 'er safe return, that's for sure."

Link raised his eyebrows. "How much?"

"About… two million renpee."

Link's vision deteriorated for a moment. He had never heard that much money as a reward for any type of noble. The highest they would usually be is fifteen thousand renpee. However, Atlea seemed to be quiet, thieves and Dark Wizards seeming to be hidden. It was quite surprising to hear something so tragic from Atlea, City of Dreams. 

Roy noticed Link's surprised look and grinned. "Indeed, knight. What's most surprising is nobody knows the princess's name. No one has even seen her face. Though people say she's beautiful, others say she's not female."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Not female? How could the Princess of Atlea not be… well, female?"

"It's not confirmed. It be a mere rumor, knight. Now, let us hurry to the Stumbling Knight!"

"Ah, yes. The sun has set."

Roy nodded and closed his shop. The two hurried towards the Stumbling Knight. The tavern was quiet, not a person in sight. Ike was standing inside, his eyes focused on the glasses he was polishing. The chairs were placed on the tables upside down. They walked to the back and found the door behind the tavern. 

Link knocked on the door three times, prior to Ike's instructions. The door opened, Ike smiling as he invited the two men inside. Roy wandered towards the bar, grabbing some beer and chugging as Ike sat down to discuss the Triforces' location with Link. 

"Now, the first Triforce lies within a forest east of Ylisse. However, the only way to get to Ylisse is to use the waterway known as Medeus's Maw. It is, as the name suggests, protected by the evil dragon Medeus. Crimea is awhile away from Ylisse, so it will take two to three days to make it through the treacherous waters, then defeat Medeus."

"Then me and Roy need more members," Link mumbled. 

"I have decided to use Ragnell to assist you on your journey, Knight of Courage."

Link smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Next, after fighting our way through the Forest of Courage, we must travel to the Tower of Wisdom, where the princess lays. That is where we shall require Zelda and Sheik, the daughter and son of the Queen and King of Hyrule. They will help knights when they need their assistance.

"Next is the Volcano of Power. We will need many people to help us with that challenge."

Link nodded. "I never expected it to be easy, Ike. And Roy and I thank you for your support."

The barkeep nodded and walked behind the counter, grabbing the sheathed golden sword. "Our first stop shall be Snake. He is an old friend of mine, and I feel he shall assist us. Until then, we shall sleep here. My home is your home."

 

A laugh with such darkness in it resonated throughout the tower, the princess shivering as footsteps were heard outside her door. She screamed as the door was thrown open, her eyes wide with horror as an unknown beast entered her room. She sat against the bed frame, her arms, thin and frail, acting as a shield as the man walked towards her. 

"So, this is the fabled 'princess' of Atlea. You are beautiful, yes… But you are no girl." The man grabbed her arm, revealing her dull sapphire eyes. Around her body was a thin long, white gown, thin straps the only thing holding it up. Her hair, much like her eyes, were a brilliant sapphire color, though it was short. Atop her head was a golden tiara, though no jewels were present. Around her neck, though, was a beautiful amethyst gem, shining in the darkened room. 

"You, my prince, are the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes upon. Why does your father hide you from the others?"

The "prince" shut his eyes, looking away from the man holding him. He screamed in agony when the man clenched his hands, causing a pain to burn in his arm. 

"Why?" he asked again in a harsh tone. 

"B-because m-my father w-wants a-a king r-ruling after h-him. S-so I-I was portrayed a-as a girl t-to g-gain a husband—ah! Please, stop!" he shouted. 

"Good, my prince."

The man threw the boy down, his head hitting the metal frame. His vision flickered for a moment, but it returned. 

"What is your name?" the man asked, placing a finger underneath the prince's chin and tilting his head up. 

"Prince… Marth."

 

Link's eyes shot open, only meeting the wooden ceiling above him. He sat up and looked out the window, noticing the sun rising. It looked beautiful. The sky was a beautiful pink color, blending in with the horizon, which was a deep orange color. The sun reflected off the clear, blue lake, making the water shine a bright orange color. It amazed the knight, giving his heart a spark of hope and admiration. 

The door suddenly opened and in walked Ike, yawning with his hand over his mouth. He looked around the room, noticing Roy barely lying on the bed with the covers hanging off. Though Ike knew Roy was a blacksmith, a messy one at that, he expected a little bit of decency from the redhead. He used to actually be a nobleman, but left to pursue his dream to create swords for wandering heroes. 

"Time to wake up, blacksmith," Ike said, throwing a boot at the man. 

"Ouch!" he shouted. "I be up, ya rapscallion!"

Link smiled and threw the covers off. He then jumped off the bed and grabbed his armor, tunic, and hat, his scarf already attached to the tunic. He tossed his nightshirt off and noticed Ike and Roy staring. 

"I told you I was not a small knight, but a warrior with such might!"

Ike and Roy began laughing, as did Link. "Well, this is the last time I shall see my home," Ike said, placing a gentle hand on the wall. 

"But, barkeep, we shall return," Link said. 

"Aye." Roy tossed his nightshirt off as well, succeeding in hitting Ike. 

"Yes, I know. But I feel as though my purpose is out there, helping those who need it."

"Nice dream, Ike!" Roy shouted, laughing as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Knight, you look troubled," Ike said upon noticing Link's troubled expression. 

"I am, barkeep—I mean, Ike. I had a very strange dream last night. It happened within the Tower of Wisdom, and I saw the princess."

"Was she hot?" Roy asked, his eyes looking rather distant. 

Link shook his head. "No, she looked frail, scared. And she was not even female, as you said, Roy. She is not the Princess of Atlea, but Prince Marth of Atlea."

Roy's and Ike's eyes widened. "Impossible," Ike said. "The King of Atlea had always announced the princess was searching for a husband."

"Yeah!" Roy said. "And 'Marth'? How did ye even gain such knowledge, Link? It's rather confusing. Are ya okay?"

Link shrugged. "I know not how I gained this knowledge. But it felt as though I… I was seeing inside of the tower. I know the prince is in trouble, and I, no matter his sex, shall save him!"

"Such a noble and kind knight ye are, Link," Roy said, smiling. 

 

It was quiet, the streets almost empty. The sun was not in the sky just yet, and most people in Crimea did their errands when the sun was high in the sky, brightening the world with an everlasting glow. The three men were walking towards the market. They needed food to bring on their journey. 

"We must travel light, right, Ike?" Roy said, walking around the market. He spotted nuts from an ancient tree within Ocarina Forest, apples, oranges, and other types of tasty treats. He wanted those Deku Nuts, as they looked tasty. 

"Hello, men. How may I help you?" said a woman with beautiful, long green hair. 

"Simple, shopkeeper," Roy said, grinning with raised brows. "Ya wanna go out?"

"Oh, aren't you adorable?" she said, giggling. "I'm sorry, but I'm already dating, cutie."

Roy nodded. "I understand, shopkeeper. Anyway, what be your name?"

"Roy!" Ike and Link shouted, frowning. 

The shopkeeper giggled. "It's fine, men. I am Palutina, Sorceress of the Angelic Light."

"A Sorceress of the Angelic Light?" Ike asked, surprised. "I have only heard of few people who have managed to gain the skill for that type of magic."

The sorceress nodded, smiling. "Indeed, sir. However, I have buried my past and now run a shop—the Little Angel's Shop."

Link looked around, noticing how clean the store was. "Me and my comrades are adventuring to gain the Triforces of Courage, Power, and Wisdom. Would you be so kind to assist with your magic, Palutina?"

The woman blushed and looked away for a moment. "I have so many responsibilities here… I will consider it, though."

The three nodded and bought their food. After leaving the shop, Ike separated from the group and headed to the back alleys where the more ruthless thieves lived. Snake and his gang would most likely still be there, as one of their robberies will be on a shipment coming in from a country across the ways. He didn't mind the endless assaults on vessels they launched, but he and his friends needed their help now more than ever. 

Just as he suspected, Snake and his gang were there, sharpening their swords, knives, and arrowheads. Snake used a bow and arrow, his skill combined with his perfect accuracy made him a deadly enemy but valuable ally. Next to him was Samus. She merely used a knife, though she was considered one of the most dangerous thieves among Snake's gang. Captain Falcon used Fire Magic, able to conjure up flames and use powerful flaming kicks and punches. 

Ike approached the group, the thieves noticing. Snake and Samus stopped sharpening their weapons and Falcon grinned. Ike missed speaking with the three as they were interesting—they had hundreds of stories of their amazing assassinations and sabotages. 

So, Ike spoke with the group about his and the others' dangerous but fruitful adventure. Snake had denied helping but offered weapons, material, spell books for any mages they encounter, and horses and boats. Ike thanked him and accepted the offers, though he was a little bummed out he would not be able to adventure with his old friends. 

He joined up with Link and Roy and delivered the news. 

"That is rather disappointing, no?" Link said, sighing sadly. 

"Aye, it is," Roy said and crossed his arms. "'Least we be getting important supplies. I be able to make some spectacular weapons with that material he givin' ya."

"Indeed, blacksmith. I am rather disappointed, though. I would have enjoyed venturing with my old friends. At least I will be able to see them one last time before setting off."

Roy and Link nodded, sad smiles set upon their lips. However, Link's vision deteriorated, completely blacking until he saw a gloomy forest with mist. A small, frail girl stood before him, sapphire eyes dull and lifeless. It was seconds until Link realized it was Prince Marth of Atlea, communicating with him. 

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was quiet and cracking. 

"My name is Link, Prince Marth," the knight replied, kneeling on one knee and bowing his head. 

"A-are you coming to save me?"

"Yes, Marth. With all of my power, I swear upon the goddess's name, I will save you."

Hopeful tears streaked down Marth's cheeks, a beautiful smile adorning his face. "Th-thank you so much, kn-knight."

"No need, Marth. It is my honor," Link said, staring into Marth's sapphire orbs. He was happy to see a hopeful glint shining in his beautiful sapphire eyes. 

"I am so happy… I had thought no one would come to save me…!"

"Do not speak such despair-filled words, prince. Though the tunnel may seem dark, there will always be light at the end of it."

Marth grinned and walked closer to Link. "Allow me to give this to you then…" Marth's lithe form glowed a yellow color, shining and blinding Link. 

 

"Oi! Link!" someone shouted. 

Link's eyes opened. He saw Roy and Ike standing above him with concerned looks on their faces. He blinked but felt a strange power enveloping him. It felt like a warm embrace, gently holding him like a mother would embrace her child. He looked into his left hand and saw a triangle etched into his skin, as if it were some tattoo. 

"Crikey!" Roy shouted. "It be one of the Triforces! But which one?"

"Is this what he meant?" Link whispered as he inspected the Triforce. "The gift of the Prince of Atlea… It is the Triforce of Courage, Roy."

Ike's eyes widened. "Impossible! We have yet to travel to the Forest of Courage, fought through the trials! You could not… Unless… Did you see the prince?"

"Yes. Prince Marth had given me the Triforce of Courage upon promising his return. I will keep my promise, Ike, Roy. I do not want the prince's blood on my hands…"

"Ah, don't fret, Link. We'll save 'em."

Ike nodded and Link smiled. "Thank you."

Ike looked at the sky. "We still have to travel to Ylisse. I know of the Twin Mages of Ylisse, said to have been the most powerful mages to ever have existed—"

"Hey warriors!" a voice shouted. 

The three looked to see Palutina running towards them, a smile brightening her face. She ran up to them and explained she wanted to join them on their expedition to certain death and possible wealth. They happily accepted her into their group, and headed to the border to see Snake's friend who should give them their supplies. 

 

Palutina picked up the map as the wagon creaked and rolled as the horses pulled it to its destination. Link had named one of the Epona and the other Ilia. Although he did not like Ilia that much, as she tried biting him. Roy was busy making a new weapon for himself and polishing Ragnell for Ike, who was conversing with Palutina as the sorceress read over the map. 

They no longer needed to visit the Forest of Courage; now they needed to get through the Tower of Wisdom. However, they needed to visit Ylisse to get the Twin Mages of Ylisse and visit the Hyrulean Castle to get Zelda and Sheik. That is when they can get to the tower and pass the quizzes and reach the final room and save the prince before he gets harmed in a fatal way. 

Link sat with the horses, holding the reigns, looking at the hills and plains the land of Hyrule had to offer. Birds were tweeting, the dogs were barking, and the wind was softly blowing. Though he could hear the idle conversation going on between Palutina and Ike and Roy banging his hammer, it was still quite peaceful. The knight breathed in the fresh morning air, happily sighing as he remembered the prince's hopeful smile. 

I made that smile… I gave him hope… He is smiling once more with renewed hope and… I feel as though he will affect my life somehow… Link thought, softly smiling. 

"I am so happy… I had thought no one would come to save me…!"

Link's eyes widened. Was he… truly thinking no one would save him? Such despair he has faced alone… And he looked no older than I. He must be so terrified. 

"Th-thank you so much, kn-knight."

The knight looked at the sky. "Do not worry, Marth… We are on our way," he whispered. 

Palutina looked at Link. "You wish to save a friend?"

Link looked at Palutina and shook his head. "No, sorceress. I wish to save the fabled 'Princess' of Atlea, though she is not female but male."

"The princess is actually a prince? Most interesting," she said, pulling out a notebook and writing down her discovery. 

Roy gasped and pushed past Ike and Palutina, pointing at an enormous tree. "It be the Great Deku Tree, Knight of Courage!" he shouted. 

Ike and Palutina looked at the enormous tree with awe. The Deku Tree was bigger than any mountain both have ever seen, a face carved into its bark. It's leaves were a beautiful green color, lightly moving with the soft breeze. Around it were more trees, absorbing the life the Great Deku Tree radiated. 

"So magnificent," Ike mumbled. 

"Breathtaking," Palutina whispered. 

"'As legend states, the Great Deku Tree is the life source for the entire planet, radiating energy absorbed by the trees surrounding it. Because the trees absorb the energy, the trees are able to release oxygen for the humans, elves, and other species inhabiting the planet,'" a voice said, surprising everyone in the wagon. 

"Who said that?" Palutina asked. 

Roy shrugged as Ike looked at Link, who had a confused expression plastered upon his face. However, Link quickly recognized the voice. 

"Prince Marth?"

"Hello, knight."

Everyone gasped. Roy continued by shouting, "How are we speaking with ye!?"

"Around my neck is a special gem that allows telepathic communication. I am dearly sorry for not speaking with any of you earlier. I should have spoken, then maybe I could have warned you sooner."

"What must ye warn us about?" asked Roy. 

"A man who wanders the earth by the name Validar. He is the man who captured me and brought me to the Tower of Wisdom. He is a Dark Sorcerer who has worked with sorcery longer than you, Palutina, Sorceress of the Angelic Light."

"You have wisdom beyond your age, youngling," Palutina whispered. 

"Indeed, sorceress. Link, I gave you the Triforce of Courage so you could hurry to the Tower of Wisdom. I wish not to sound rude, but I need you here, or I fear my Royal Light will be used for Darkness."

"'Royal Light'?" Ike said. 

"It is the Light held within a nobleman from the Lowell family. It appears every one hundred years," Palutina explained. 

"Yes. The problem is, my Royal Light is the most powerful in my family; if Validar is able to extract my Light, I will perish and he will destroy our planet. Please, heroes, save me before it is too late."

Link nodded, his face showing determination. "Marth, we will save you before you are killed. But, Prince Marth, you sound weak."

"Validar has drained me of my energy, and he has been torturing me ever since my imprisonment. The telepathy does not take much of my energy, so I may speak to you again, heroes. But Validar will return for my Light… I need you to hurry."

"You got it, prince," Roy said, smirking. 

"Thank you."

The telepathic link had been severed, leaving Link to contemplate what Marth had told them. He had said Validar, a Dark Sorcerer, will steal his Royal Light and plunge the world into Darkness, soon destroying it. However, Marth has been hanging on, defying Validar with all his might, though it was slowly fading. If they do not hurry, Marth will perish, as will the world. 

Link looked at his hand, looking closely at the Triforce embedded within him. It was apart of him now, the embodiment of courage. He was bestowed such an honor, having the Prince of Atlea trust him with the Triforce of Courage. It made him feel honored and happy. 

"I can not believe I had spoken to the prince…" Ike mumbled sadly. 

"Ike, did ya love the prince? Before you knew he was a boy?" Roy asked, returning to his spot. 

"Yes, blacksmith… I thought she was the most beautiful being in the world. I knew I had no chance, but I still had hope she would defy her father and search for her own husband… I guess that hope was in vain."

Palutina doled. "Oh, do not worry, Ike. I am sure you will feel the gentle embrace of love one day." She sympathetically smiled. 

Link nodded. "Maybe Ylisse will hold love for you, mercenary."

"Thank you," Ike whispered. 

The knight smiled and returned his attention to the road. However, Link's eyes widened upon spotting a gang of thieves approaching their wagon. They must have been the thieves Ike had spoken of before they began their adventure. The knight pulled on the reigns, causing the horses to stop in their place. He unsheathed the sword Roy had created by using the Light he had obtained in Crimea. 

"Knight?" Roy whispered. 

Ike scowled, grabbing Ragnell. "Thieves, correct?"

"Indeed. And I do not enjoy the way these men are dressed," Link whispered. 

Palutina frowned as she placed the map on the floor. "Shall we engage the enemy and fight?"

"We may not have a choice," Ike said. 

The group exited the wagon and approached the thieves. They each wore black cloaks, long trousers covering their dark blue boots. They wore dark blue tunics with blood red scarves around it. 

"Hello, weary travelers," one said, his eyes being revealed. "Who might you be?"

Roy shouted as he slashed his sword, nearly scathing the thief. However, the thief skillfully dodged and attacked with his knife, scratching Roy's cheek. 

"Ack! Dammit!"

"Roy!" Ike shouted as he exited the wagon and slashed his enormous golden sword. Another one of the thieves blocked his attack before it even reached the lead thief. Ike had caught a look in the thief's eye; it looked angry, hatred burning like a newly lit flame, and sorrow shining like the sun. 

Ike shouted and his sword erupted with blue flames, shooting the thief into another one. The lead thief scowled and threw a knife at Ike, but he dodged and watched as Roy launched another attack. 

"Look out!" Palutina shouted. "Angel Art: Reflect!"

The lead thief was about to attack Roy, but Palutina had used a spell to block the oncoming attack. His knife bounced off the reflection and gave Roy an opening. His sword, much like Ike's, exploded with flames, causing the lead thief join the other's in a pile of defeated thieves. 

"Ah-ha!" Roy shouted, raising his sword. "We be the victors, ya thievin' bastards!"

Link chuckled as Roy began a little victory dance. However, he noticed another thief and quickly threw his sword, causing the thief to shout and jump out. 

"Another one!?" Palutina shouted. 

"Aye, seems that way," Roy said. "I'll cut ye down! Just like your comrades!" The blacksmith charged at the thief and slashed his sword, succeeding in slashing its chest. 

The thief coughed blood and fell to the ground, lifeless. Roy shivered at the unusual sensation of stealing another's life—it was a chill, as though their spirit had passed through you to extend the grief their death may have caused you, or to remind you of the blood on your hands. It felt… terrible. 

 

By the time the group arrived at Medeus's Maw, the sun had just set, nearly ending the day. It was quiet, not even a bird nor cricket in the night. However, a light shined, blinding the group. 

"What is going on!?" Link shouted. 

"Let go of fear. Allow the light to envelop you. Let it take you to where you wish to go!"

"Tiki?" Roy whispered. 

The light disappeared, and the group found themselves on the outskirts of Ylisse. Roy did, however, look as though he had seen a ghost. 

"Roy?" Palutina whispered. 

"She… she died… when we were kids. A man had slain her… taken her life right in front… of me. Tiki… died…" Roy's eyes began shedding tears. "Tiki! Where are ye?! I know ye be close!" He looked up but saw a spirit of a beautiful green-haired woman. "Tiki?"

"Amazing," Palutina whispered. "She has taken on the roll of some sort of… spirit."

"Roy," she whispered, her eyes locking with Roy's. "Do not mourn over me. I have performed my duty, and that is helping you come closer to finishing your quest. I know you miss me—I feel the sorrow and sadness within your heart. I love you… Please stop crying, Roy, the Red Blacksmith."

Roy looked down and began sobbing. Ike, feeling pity for the redheaded blacksmith, placed a hand on his shoulder. He silently gasped when Roy hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Palutina joined the hug, as did Link. 

After consoling Roy, the group headed to Ylisse, City of Magic. Crimea was named the City of Joy, as it was the happiest town in Hyrule. Link looked around, admiring the magical aura the city radiated. He did notice two people who looked quite similar, though one was male and the other female. 

"Ah-ha!" Roy shouted. "Robin and Ronnie! Robin is the girl and Ronnie's the boy."

"Really? I had no idea," Ike replied sarcastically. 

The twins heard the shouting and looked at Roy. "Roy!" the two shouted, running over to the group of heroes. "How are you?" they asked 

"Great. Me and my friends are going to the Tower of Wisdom to save the Prince of Atlea."

"Prince?"

Everyone nodded. "The princess turned out to be a prince, and now we are going to rescue him from the evil Dark Sorcerer Validar," Ike said. 

"That sounds ecstatic!" Robin shouted. 

"It sounds rather dangerous," Ronnie said. 

"It be both!" Roy shouted, laughing. 

"So, will you join us, Twin Mages of Ylisse?" Palutina asked. 

"Yes!" they both shouted. 

"As will we," a voice said. 

The group of heroes jumped when smoke suddenly appeared out of nowhere. In the smoke appeared Sheik from the Royal Family's Sheikah Tribe, as well as Zelda. They explained they were spying on people who suddenly appeared by using some type of magic. It made the group happy, knowing everything they planned fell right into place. 

 

"Get up! Now, Marth," Validar yelled, grabbing Marth's hair and yanking him up, causing a shout to come from the prince. "I demand you give me the Royal Light, or I will torture you. I will burn you, whip you, slash you, scar you. Do not underestimate me, prince."

Marth looked into Validar's eyes with such hate it seemed as though he was trying to burn a hole in Validar's head. "Never. You will never break me—ah!" He screamed in pain as Validar's sharp teeth pierced his pale skin, succeeding in causing his wrist to bleed. He groaned as Validar threw him onto the floor then kicked his stomach. "Ah—!"

"Since you refuse to submit to your master, I shall keep to my promises and torture you until you do submit, you peasant!"

 

"Marth!"

"Who!?" Palutina shouted. 

"What!?" Ike shouted. 

"Checkers…" Roy mumbled, rolling onto his side. 

"Marth is in danger! We must move now!" Link said. 

"The moon still floats in the sky. Why must we go at such a late hour?" Ike whined. 

"Validar is going to hurt Marth, injure him in a way he may not heal. We must hurry."

The heroes sighed and began dressing themselves, Palutina changing in the bathroom. It took awhile to awaken Zelda and the others, but, eventually, they awoke and, hesitantly, followed the others to the wagon outside the hotel they were staying in. 

"Hyah!" Link shouted, the horses neighing and hurrying towards their destination. 

The moonlight shined dimly, illuminating the dirt road the they traveled on. The Tower of Wisdom was not far away from Ylisse, so the travel was short and quite simple. Zelda gasped upon seeing the condition the Tower of Wisdom was in. The tower seemed nearly destroyed, all monsters killed and Darkness surrounding the tower. Zelda nearly broke down. 

"The… tower…" she whispered. 

"Yes, the tower," Validar said, laughing as he approached the heroes. 

"You must be Validar," Roy said, pointing his sword at the sorcerer. "We shall slay you and save the prince, then return peace to Hyrule!" For Tiki… Was a silent thought Roy had. 

"Ah, yes. The fabled Red Blacksmith of Crimea, along with the Blue Flame of Crimea. The Knight of Courage, and the Sorceress of the Angelic Light. Then there is the Princess and Prince of Hyrule, and the Twin Mages of Ylisse. You are quite the group of warriors," Validar said, laughing again. 

"You will be slain, Validar!" Link shouted, his sword shining with a yellow glow, the hilt shining with a triangle on it. He rushed towards Validar and slashed the sorcerer's chest. However, Darkness surrounded Validar, protecting him. 

"Link! Do not engage the enemy alone!" Ike shouted as he, like Link, rushed towards Validar, slashing at the sorcerer with a blue-flaming sword. 

"Child's play," Validar said. "Dark Art: Shadow Strike."

Shadows surrounded Ike and Link, attacking with sharp shadow-colored swords. They struck Ike's arm and Link's leg. The swordsmen grunted, Link landing on his back while Ike staggered and fell to one knee. 

"Ah!" Palutina shouted. "Angel Art: Heavenly Heal!"

A Light surrounded Ike and Link, healing their wounds. They thanked Palutina and resumed attacking, though nothing worked. They worked through dozens of sword slashes and well-timed attacks, but nothing had even grazed Validar. Link, desperate for victory, tried speaking to Marth to get the prince to somehow help, maybe by using his Royal Light. 

"Marth, I know you can hear me! Lend us your Royal Light! Please!"

"Link…" someone whispered, though it sounded weak. 

Marth pushed himself up, although he almost collapsed again. He pulled himself up to the window and looked out the window. He had spotted a green-hatted warrior, and he knew he was saved. 

I give you… my faith… brave warrior…

A beautiful sapphire Light began emitting from the tower, burning the Darkness and successfully wounding Validar, allowing Link and Zelda to severely wound him.

"Link, use your sword to attack. I will use a Light Art and enhance your strength," Zelda instructed, and the knight nodded. 

Raising his sword high in the air, Link dashed towards Validar. "Now, Zelda!" he shouted. 

"Light Art: Blessed Blade!"

Light brightly shone around Link's blade, blinding Validar enough for him to slash the sorcerer's chest. The Dark Sorcerer howled in pain, the searing sensation burning his torso and causing him to stumble backwards. He glared at Link and raised his right hand. 

"Shadow Art: Forsaken Blade!"

Ronnie scowled and shouted, "Fire/Lightning Art: Blast Shield!"

Validar had nearly grazed Link, but a sudden explosion created from Lightning/Fire Magic blew him backwards, causing him to crash into the ground behind him. He grunted and pushed himself up, slowly getting to his feet as Sheik and Zelda began their attack. 

"Sheik!" Zelda shouted. 

The Sheikah nodded and ran towards Validar. He revealed his kunai knives that resided in his holster, the Dark Sorcerer knowing of the Sheikah's intention but unable to defend himself. His Defensive Shadow Magic was currently useless. It was because of that strange blade the knight is using. It seemed to contain some brand of Light he was unfamiliar with. 

"Robin! Ronnie!" Link shouted. 

"Indeed, noble knight!" the twins shouted. "Synthetic Light Art: Bravery/Faith!"

Sheik glowed a bright purple and yellow color. He felt as though his entire body was refreshed by an angel. The Sheikah grabbed his kunai and aimed the knives at Validar's heart. He felt Ike grab his arm and throw him towards his target, his speed increasing. 

"Now, Sheik!" Link shouted. 

The blond ninja thrusted his kunai through Validar's heart, the Dark Sorcerer screaming in immense pain. Sheik jumped back and landed next to Ike. Validar, however, glared at Link with such hatred it burned the knight. The sorcerer slowly approached Link, his arm extending towards the blond. Though he was dying, he had final words that needed to be spoken. 

"Link, Knight of Courage, do not think this is the end. I shall have my revenge. You and your wife… will perish at my hand! Do not forget me, knight!"

With a flash of Darkness, Validar's body disappeared. Link had stared at the remaining Darkness with confusion. What had he meant by… I will have a wife? He… he must be lying. How else would he know? Ah! Prince Marth!

"Marth!" Link shouted as he ran inside. He ran up the spiral stairs and into the room. It was a dark place with a single window and a small bed. He had a feeling the dangers made it much better. He was angry at Validar for destroying the tower, though he did know the Triforce of Wisdom was close, able to feel it in the Triforce residing in his right hand. However, a small, delicate body lay next to the bed, and Link knew exactly who it was. 

Marth lay on the floor, his clothes in tatters and his body covered in blood, scratches, and bruises. Link ran over and lifted the prince into his arms. His body felt so frail, as though he would snap in any given moment, as if the lightest of touches would break him. It took all of Link's willpower not to hold him too tightly. But then, as though Link's prayers got through, Marth's eyes opened, pale and seemingly lifeless. 

"Knight… you… s-saved me… from a terrible… f-fate…"

"Prince Marth," Link said, looking into the sapphire orbs, "I… I think I may love you. Your beauty is like the rarest of gems, as though not even gold is as precious as you… Please… accept my love?"

Marth's eyes widened slightly, but a gentle and soft smile soon appeared. "I do… my knight…"

 

"Been a year already?" Roy said, biting into his pie. 

Marth and Palutina giggled. "Indeed, Red Blacksmith," Marth said. "One year since you and the heroes saved my life from certain destruction…" Smiling, the prince looked at the sapphire ring on his finger. "Almost a year since me and the… Knight of the Triforce were married."

Palutina smiled. "How far along are you, Prince—ah, I mean, King Marth? Or… is it Queen Marth?"

"Whatever the people wish to call me. And I am four-months along." Marth smiled as he placed his hand on his stomach. There was a slight bump in his stomach, showing he was pregnant. He was so happy. 

"Where is said knight?" Palutina asked. 

"He is training with Ike," Marth said, giggling. 

Palutina smiled. "At least you are happy, Queen Marth." She giggled. "It is so cute saying that, because we all know you are married to such a handsome man. One whole year, Marthy."

Roy smiled. "It also be a year me and Ike got together. Well, a few months less. I'nt that wonderful?"

"Congratulations!" Marth and Palutina shouted. 

"You are so much fun, aren't ya?"

Marth nodded and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw Link fighting with Ike using wooden swords. It was impressive, both possessing such amazing swordsmanship. He blushed upon realizing Link was fighting shirtless. 

"Hello~!" Marth shouted, waving. 

Link and Ike stopped and looked at the royal, grinning. "Hey!" Link shouted. "How is my queen?"

Marth giggled and placed his hand on his stomach. "Just fine—oh! It's kicking. Link, it's kicking!"

The blond knight grinned and ran inside. He ran next to Marth and hugged the royal, placing a hand on his stomach. Indeed, just as Marth had said—shouted—the child was kicking. Link laughed and kissed Marth's temple. 

"I am so happy!"

"As am I."

Link kissed Marth on the lips. "You are the most beautiful queen I have ever seen."

"You are the most handsome knight I have ever seen," Marth replied. 

"I know."

And like that, the tale of the Knight of the Triforce ends. His legend, forever, shall live on in the kingdom known as Hyrule. Or, does it end there? As a swirling Darkness inside the Volcano of Power is resurrected by a Dusk Sorceress, another sealed power is released. Soon, Hyrule will be overtaken by the Darkness and Dusk slowly consuming the land.

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to add italics and bold lettering, so ignore that, too. Sorry, folks, but I hope you can enjoy it, nonetheless.


End file.
